Justin JohnSmurf
by Damander E
Summary: This is story about a little Smurfs OC I had in mind, and his history. Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, my friends. This story will be telling the story of a new OC that I created recently. He is a Smurfs OC named Justin JohnSmurf. He is a male Smurf who has blue skin and blue eyes like all Smurfs, but unlike all Smurfs, he wears black shoes, black pants, a black shirt, a black hat, and has bright red hair, unlike the female Smurfs of Smurfy Grove who have dark blue hair, and the Smurfs of Smurf Village who have no hair. But there's something really unique about him, which is why he was inspired by I.M. Rally's Smurfs OC, SmurfAggie, who is actually quite cool if you ask me. Justin wasn't born in the Smurfs world, and he wasn't always a Smurf. Like SmurfAggie, he was born as a human in the human world, and that's what this story is about: Justin's human life before he ended up in the Smurfs world and became a Smurf. I hope you like it! Please review!**

Justin JohnSmurf

One day in England in 1920, a couple has just had their first child. The baby was boy with peach skin, bright red hair, and blue eyes. They loved the boy with all their hearts, and they gave him a great name: Justin Williams. When Justin was a small toddler, he did what normally all toddlers do, play with their toys, listen to bedtime stories when it was time for bed, sleep in small cribs, go to time-outs when he disobeyed, etc. When time passed along, his parents, Marry and Wilson, starting teaching him the English language so he could understand what someone speaking English says. Then he started going to preschool, then kindergarten, then the first grade, where he started to learn math, reading, science, etc., and when he passed all those grades, he became able to speak clearly and communicate with people. And he continued to learn more from there by passing the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th grade. Now, he was bullied in the 2nd grade, but he was taught how to deal with bullies by his parents, which helped him avoid being bullied again. And as far as what he did outside of school, he played with his younger brother and sister, Lewis and Lucy, who were born when he was in the first grade, and he'd go with his parents on trips to visit his other relatives.

Then one day, Justin discovered something within him which resulted in a big change going forward. During a PE class in the 4th grade, when Justin and his class was told to run a lap around the school yard, Justin, out of shockingly nowhere, started to outrun everyone else and he finished 15 feet ahead of them. Hearing about this, Wilson and Marry decide to take Justin to the doctor to see what made him run faster. There, they discovered Justin was born with superhuman running and acrobatic abilities, and he just started using them to beat his class in the run earlier. From that day forward, Justin joined the cross country team and was signed up for gymnastics to be a great runner and a professional acrobat. Over the rest of his childhood, pre teens, and early teen years, Justin became the fastest runner on his cross country team and became a champion, and he also became a professional acrobat. Not to the point that he was gunna be going into the Olympic Games, but to the point that he was one of the very best runners and acrobats in Britain.

But after he turned 15 in 1935, there was an event that completely spoiled and ruined his life: He was abducted and taken from his family by Nazi Germany mercenaries and he spent 8 years being lied to, abused, beaten, and tortured by them so that he could be a Nazi soldier like them. Justin absolutely positively hated this the most in all his life not just because of being treated like garbage from Nazis, but also being forced to watch other Nazis massacre millions of innocent Jewish people who never deserved to die in front of him as a Nazi soldier, but he chose to not shoot them. And he even hated watching them beat up prisoners of war, talk about killing more innocent civilians from other European countries, and watching the wicked, ruthless, and bloodthirsty Adolf Hitler give out these orders with no shame or remorse. Hitler to Justin was the worst man in his life and like a devil from the wicked world. He absolutely hated being like a Nazi. Fortunately, though, he was taught martial arts and how to operate and shoot any kind of gun, whether it'd be handheld or mounted on a vehicle. He even had a year worth of pilot's training, which taught him a lot about flying planes, but not to the point where he 100% knew how to fly any plane. Still, he hated the Nazis for all they did these 8 years: not just killing millions of Jewish and other civilians from other countries along with captured Allied soldiers, but also occupying most of Europe, including France, Belgium, Poland, the Netherlands, and a bunch of other countries. But with his life on the line, he didn't have much of a choice... until now. It has been 8 years from the day Justin was abducted by the Nazis, 1943, and now he made the decision to abandon and betray them for good. So Justin walked down to a prison holding countless Allied soldiers, pilots, and marines who were captured and held as prisoners of war. He entered the prison and walked down the hallways for a little bit until he came by a cell marked TH4351, which was being guarded by a Nazi soldier just like all the other cells in the prison. Justin clears his throat and gets the soldier's attention.

"Hitler wants to see this pilot." Justin said in German to the soldier.

The soldier nodded, then unlocked the cell and took out the occupant, who was a beaten male Royal Air Force pilot with peach skin, green eyes, and dirty blonde hair who was about his age. He looked up at Justin with a cold angry glare.

"Come with me." Justin said in German to the pilot.

The pilot tugged back in refusal, but the soldier guarding his cell hit him in the face and aimed his gun at him. The pilot then complied and went with Justin. Justin then escorted him out of the prison and took him to an old run down building in Berlin without anyone becoming suspicious. Looking around when he got to the building to make sure nobody was suspicious, Justin walked the pilot inside the building and turned to face him.

"Listen to me very carefully. If you stay with me, I can get you out of here." Justin said in English to the pilot.

"What? What are you saying?" The pilot asked.

"I'm defecting from the Nazis. I'm gonna help you escape." Justin explained, then asked, "Can you fly a German plane?"

"You're from England?" The pilot asked.

"Yeah, but I was abducted by Nazis and forced to be like a Nazi soldier since 1935." Justin explained then asked again, "Can you fly a German plane?"

"Of course I can, I'm a pilot." The pilot replied, then asked, "But why are you doing this?"

"I'm tired of serving a devil with an ugly mustache who takes no remorse in massacring innocent people." Justin replied.

"You and me both." The pilot said, then introduced himself. "I'm Jason Heart of the Royal Air Force. What's your name?"

"Williams. Justin Williams. I was a young cross country champion from the early 30's and a professional gymnast until the Nazis abducted me." Justin introduced and explained himself.

"Good to meet you, Justin." Jason said.

"Good to meet you too, Jason." Justin said back before saying, "Now, let's go."

Justin then took Jason out of the building and walked him out of Berlin and to an airfield holding Luftwaffe fighter, bomber, and transport planes that currently are not being used. The two walk through the airfield looking for a plane that's still in good condition and flyable as some of the planes were broken down and needed repairs. Finally, the found a huge Messerschmitt Me 323 Gigant transport that's still in good condition, and oddly enough, had its fuel tank already full.

"There. We'll take that plane." Justin said, pointing to the huge plane.

"Okay, Justin, but are you sure? The plane looks kinda vulnerable to be shot down." Jason complained.

"It's armed with machine guns and turrets." Justin tried to reassure.

"Yeah, but the plane is so big and it'll be hard to do evasive maneuvers with its huge mass and weight if the Luftwaffe attacks us." Jason pointed out.

"Jason, I've operated turrets and machine guns before, I'll shoot down anything that tries to shoot us down. And besides, these planes were made to transport heavy ground vehicles, weapons and a lot of soldiers. It'll just be holding us and our equipment, which wouldn't be much compared to weapons and soldiers." Justin explained and reassured.

"Okay, Justin. But if the Luftwaffe does find out about our escape, you must be ready and you must make sure that they don't damage the plane too much, or we're going down." Jason reminded.

"Okay, roger that." Justin said.

With that, the two enter the plane, get into the cockpit, and started the plane. The 6 propellers of the plane's 6 engines start slowly rotating until they were rotating at full power. They then taxied the plane onto the airfield's runway, put the plane on full power, and it sped off across the runway before taking off the ground and flying up into the sky. Justin didn't 100% know how to fly the plane at first, but with a little help and some pointers, Justin became a good co-pilot for Jason. After about nearly an hour of flying, Justin decided to ask Jason something.

"So Jason?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, Justin?" Jason said.

"How did you end up as a prisoner of war?" Justin asked.

"Well, it's kinda a long story." Jason said, then told what happened. "I was flying with my squadron in my Spitfire, when a couple of Bf 109 fighters attacked us. I fought off a couple of them, but they shot my Spitfire out of the sky, and I had to bail out before it crashed. Once I landed with my parachute, the Nazis found me and they imprisoned me."

"And you went through a lot of beating and torture from them?" Justin guessed.

"Yeah. It was awful. I hated it." Jason confirmed, then said, "Thanks for getting me out though, Justin."

"Your welcome." Justin replied.

Jason smiled, but then it quickly faded when the two heard something strange coming from outside, which sounded like their plane was not alone in the skies.

"I think we might have company-" Suddenly, a bunch of gunfire out of nowhere shook their plane. "We have company, Justin!"

"Don't worry, Jason! I'll see who's chasing us, and I'll get 'em off us!" Justin said.

Justin then ran to the back of the plane to man one of the rear turrets to see who was chasing them. When there, he sees 4 Luftwaffe Bf 109s chasing them and trying to shoot them down.

"We have 4 Luftwaffe Bf 109s trying to take us out!" Justin told Jason over his headset.

"Well, get rid of them before the plane takes too much damage! This is a really vulnerable plane!" Jason ordered through his headset.

"Roger that!" Justin complied.

Justin then aimed the turret at the first fighter and fired. With his skills of aiming and shooting, he swiftly shot its engine until smoke billowed from it and it fell out of the sky.

"I took out the first fighter!" Justin said.

"Good! Now do the same to the other 3!" Jason ordered again.

"Alright!" Justin said.

Justin then aimed at the second fighter coming from beneath and fired. This time, he shot and killed the pilot before the pilot could shoot them. Justin then shot off one of the fighter's wings and it plunged down to the ground.

"Great shooting, Justin!" Jason complimented.

"Thanks, Jason. I really appreciate-" Before Justin could finish, the third fighter opened fire on the plane, and damaged the tail slightly.

"Don't get distracted, Justin! You still have to take out those other two fighters!" Jason scolded.

"Sorry!" Justin apologized.

Justin returned his focus to shooting down the third fighter, but when he tried to shoot it, the plane moved out of the way of his firepower. He tried again, but it swerved out of his firepower's way ever time he tries to shoot it down, no matter how hard he tried. Finally, after 5 failed attempts to shoot it down, he finally was able to shoot out the fighter's engine and it fell from the sky.

"That's the third one down!" Justin said.

"Great job." Jason replied.

"But, if I'm right, there should be one fighter left." Justin reminded.

"Where is it?" Jason asked.

"I don't know..." Justin replied.

Justin looked around, but didn't see the fourth fighter anywhere around their plane. But all of a sudden...

 _Gunfire_

The fourth fighter came diving out from above and streaked fire across the plane. Justin then heard heard Jason screaming in pain and agony and heard one of the engines of the plane burst into flames, making the plane swerve and move wildly.

"Jason! What happened?!" Justin asked loudly.

"I was shot through my left arm, and we lost engine 2!" Jason shouted in pain and agony.

"Keep the plane stable, I'll take out the last fighter, then I'll come and help you!" Justin told Jason.

"Okay, but it's not going to be easy because THIS FREAKING HURTS!" Jason shouted out again.

Justin refocused his attention on the last fighter, lined up the last fighter in the crosshairs of the turret's aiming mechanism, but just as he was going to shoot it down, the turret was out of ammo. But when he looked back into the plane's cargo hold, he found some German stick grenades on a shelf. He runs up to the shelf, grabs one of the grenades, and runs back to the turret. He then activates the grenade, waits until the time to throw is right, then throws the grenade through the opening around the turret at the last pursing Luftwaffe fighter. He hoped and preyed to God that his toss would hit the last fighter, which came true as the grenade hit the fighter and completely obliterated it in a blast. Then he got a medical kit from another shelf, ran back up into the cockpit and found a big puddle of blood under Jason's seat and saw a big hole going through his left arm.

"Alright, Jason. I got the last fighter out. I'll take over flying the plane while you nurse your arm, alright?" Justin said.

"Okay, thanks, because this still freaking hurts!" Jason yelled in pain.

Jason got out of his pilot's seat and took the medical kit from Justin as he took the pilot's seat and the control of the plane. As Jason nursed his arm, he grunted and groaned through the pain he was going through.

"Calm down, Jason. I know it's super painful, but in a matter of time, it'll heal." Justin reassured.

"Okay, Just-OW! Justin. It's just hard for me to handle this pain. I know I went through a lot of pain through my training, but this is even worse." Jason said.

"Don't worry, Jason. It'll be alright." Justin said.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a magical and colorful portal appeared in the sky in front of them. They both stared in awe at the portal and looked at each other with unsure faces.

"Jason, do you think we should fly the plane into that?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, Justin, but because of my arm, the damage our plane took, and the Nazis knowing of your defection, I don't think we have much of a choice." Jason replied.

"Alright then. Here goes nothing." Justin said.

Justin then aimed the plane at the portal, and as the plane got closer and closer, Justin and Jason had more unsure feelings about what would happen when they go through the portal. Then, when close enough the plane went through the portal...

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again. Here's chapter 2, and this is when Justin enters the Smurf world along with his friend Jason. But a little rough landing of their plane means they now have to survive. How will they survive? Read the chapter to find out! Please review!**

 _The Smurf World, 75 years before 'The Lost Village'_

...and Justin, Jason and their plane found themselves in a new world, a world that looked beautiful, majestic, and magical. Looking down from the cockpit, Justin saw a large forest that stretched for miles. When he steered the plane left, he saw a small, creepy looking black house on a hill top next to another hill connected with a wooden rope bridge, and it had disturbing whether surrounding it. Justin and Jason stared at it for a moment before the plane passed over it and continued going straight. Looking down again, they both see a large cobblestone wall dividing the forest from another part of the forest.

"What in the world is this place?" Jason asked.

"Not sure. I've never seen a place like this before, but it looks beautiful, except the creepy house we saw on that hilltop back there." Justin replied.

"Oh, I see." Jason said, then continued, "I wonder what that cobblestone wall is separating this part of the forest from."

"Maybe because the other half of the forest has somethings in it that are dangerous." Justin suggested.

Justin looked down and he saw on the other side of the wall, there were lots and lots of colorful plants, insects, animals, and even rivers flowing magically through the forest. Justin and Jason both stared at the landscape in awe.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Jason said.

"I can agree on that." Justin said, then asked, "But don't you think we should land the plane?"

"Sure..." Jason said with an unsure voice then continued, "...but I don't see any airports or runways anywhere."

"Maybe we'll find one on the radar." Justin said, then looked at the radar, but it wasn't working properly and it showed no signal from anywhere around the area below. "Darn it. Radar's busted."

"Crap. I guess we'll have to land this plane in an area with flat and smooth terrain." Jason said worryingly.

"Relax, Jason. I'll be able to-" Before Justin could finish, the plane shook. "I'll be able to land this plane, even though it's been damaged."

"Okay-OW!" Jason said, before feeling the pain from his bleeding arm kick back in again.

"We'll nurse your arm when I land this, okay?" Justin said.

"Okay, Justin." Jason replied.

It took a few minutes, but Justin found a place to land in a large flat plains area bordering the forest below. There was no runways, but it was the nearest smoothest place to land the plane in the time they had.

"Jason, you might want to hold on to something. This is going to be a hard landing." Justin warned.

"Okay, but please try to land the plane in one piece!" Jason said as he held onto a railing with his uninjured right arm.

Justin then started the landing cycle where he approached the plains area in a landing fashion as if he was landing on a runway, turned the throttle down, and slowly got closer and close to the ground until the tires of the landing gear made impact and the plane touched down roughly. The plane shook so much from landing on the grassy terrain, Justin then used the landing brakes to slow down the plane along with shutting off the engines and putting the flaps down. Despite hearing a few the landing gear's tires blow out, the plane eventually came to a halt.

"Well, first time I landed a plane off a runway." Justin said, panting in relief from the rough landing.

"I've landed a plane many times before, but not off of a runway." Jason said.

"Well, now you know what it feels like."

"True, true-AAAHH!"

Justin noticed Jason's injured arm still bleeding badly from the gunshot earlier, and frantically helped him up and took him into the cargo hold, where he used what he had in the medical kit that he gave Jason to help with the hole in his arm.

"Relax, Jason. Just relax. Deep breath. Deep breath." Justin instructed Jason as he used part of his jacket and some white band-aid tape to bandage the hole in his left arm.

Jason screamed in agony from the pain he was feeling from his hurt arm that it was hard for him to take deep breaths, but eventually, when he was able to take the deep breaths, the pain started going away. It was going to take some time to heal, but when a lot of the pain went away, he was able to regain enough strength to be able to flex his arm again.

"Feeling better?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. It still hurts a little, but I have enough strength to use it again." Jason replied.

With that, Jason gets to his feet and goes with Justin out of the plane to check out the damage their plane took from the attack from the 4 Luftwaffe fighters. The damage was a lot of bullet holes on the body, the left wing, and the tail and rudders, the middle engine of the left wing, engine 2 was taken out and was burnt out and ruined, and 3 of the 10 tires of the plane's landing gear were blown.

"Darn it! They took out one of our engines, and the landing blew 3 of the tires." Justin said with concern.

"Well, I told you at the airfield this plane was a vulnerable one." Jason rebuked, then reassured, "But the plane is as big as a little house, so, I guess we'll have to use it as a shelter until we can fix it."

"That's why I chose the plane." Justin added, then said, "And at least there's no way for the Nazis to find us now."

"Yep. So, what are we waiting for? Let's check out equipment in the plane, then we'll use what we have to try and fix the plane." Jason instructed, then continued, "Then if we have to, we'll look in the forest close to us and see what we can find that could help us."

"Roger that." Justin complied.

With that, Justin and Jason go back into their plane and access the equipment they had in their plane. The equipment consisted of some medical kits, an StG 44 assault rifle that Justin held when escorting Jason back in Germany some hand powered tools, a few electric powered tools, and two packs filled with water and food rations.

"Bingo. We have food and water." Justin said.

"Yeah, but it won't last forever." Jason reminded, then added, "On the other hand, we have tools and equipment we can use to repair engine 2 of the plane. The tires, though, we'll still be able to take off even i we lost a few tires."

"That's clear. And in case we do run out of rations, why don't I go search in the forest near the plains and see what I can find there?" Justin asked.

"Okay, Justin. But please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Jason reminded.

Justin nodded and walked out of the plane with his StG 44 rifle across the plains into the forest close by. He walked through the forest for a little while, and it was just like any kind of forest, except that some of the insects in the forest looked a little unusual in both size and appearance. None of them harmed Justin, he just thought they looked unusual. When there, he gathered some sticks and logs for firewood, and noticed a deer nearby.

"Ah. Now eating that would save us a lot of rations." Justin quietly said to himself.

He put his wood down and hid quietly while he took out his StG 44 and shot the deer dead with 3 shots from his rifle. Since he knew that carrying the dead deer and some firewood would be too heavy to do, he decided to bring the dead deer back to the plane first. So he picked up the dead deer and carried it back to the plane where Jason was checking on the damaged engine 2 of the plane's left wing.

"I found us something that'll save us a lot of rations!" Justin hollered at Jason as he worked on the damaged engine.

"A deer?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I know it sounds so cruel and evil like what the Nazis did to all those innocent Jews, but this deer isn't a human. There are hunters who hunt these animals down for their meat." Justin explained.

"Oh, okay. But have you ever had deer meat before?" Jason asked.

"No, but I learned where it comes from when I read a book about deer meat and where it's cut from the deer in the 8th grade." Justin replied.

"Alright. But the other problem is, eating the meat when it's raw or freshly cut from the deer, it's not exactly good for our bodies unless it's cooked." Jason warned.

"Don't worry. I'll take the deer inside, and I'll use a machete to cut all the meat from it, and I'll get all the blood off it." Justin reassured.

Jason nodded and returned to working on the damaged engine as Justin took the dead deer inside the plane. He then did the rather super gruesome and disgusting job of draining the blood from the deer, removing the meat, it's vital organs, and it's skin. He gagged and almost threw up a few times, but he eventually succeeded. After he got all the meat out of the deer, he rapped all the meat up in his jacket to soak all the blood out of it, and took its vital organs, head and bones out of the plane and tossed them away into the forest. He then returned to Jason to ask him how good it was going on fixing the damaged engine.

"How good is it going on fixing the engine?" Justin asked.

"It's been damaged badly during the attack, but I'm sure I could fix it in a few days." Jason replied.

"Well, that's good news. As far as good news from me, I got all the meat out of the deer, but the bad news is, I need to go back into the forest to get some firewood that I held at first, but I had to put down so I could get the deer." Justin reminded.

"Doesn't bother me." Jason said, and got back to work on fixing the engine.

Justin then turned and went back into the forest to get the firewood he left earlier. It took a little while, but he managed to find the wood. When he began to pick up the wood, he heard the sound of flowing water coming from somewhere close to his position. He walked towards where the sound was coming from, and saw a little stream of flowing fresh water. He scooped up some of the water and his hands and drank it. It was pure enough for him to drink.

"Well, now we know where to get more water if we run out." Justin said to himself.

He walked back to where the wood he collected was, picked it all up, and carried slowly out of the forest and back to the plane, where Jason was still working on the damaged engine. He put the wood down and cleared his throat to get Jason's attention.

"More good news." Justin told Jason.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"I found a stream of fresh water flowing in the forest." Justin replied.

"Nice! Well, then we'll use that to get more water if we run out." Jason said.

"Yep. So 2 things I found today just made our survival a whole lot easier." Justin added.

The rest of the day when by as Justin decided to help Jason with the damaged engine 2 of the plane. It had 3 bullet holes going into it, but it was damage that could be repaired in a matter of a few days, as Jason told him earlier. So the two spent the rest of the day fixing the engine, which they made some progress on, but as time passed, night fell. So Justin decided to start a fire to cook the venison he obtained from the deer earlier, and it took him some of his strength, through rubbing some of the wood really fast together, the friction caused by the wood eventually made a flame which Justin made bigger by throwing leaves on the fire, which then made a real full on campfire. With the fire ready, Jason and Justin cooked the venison, and when it was cooked enough, the two began to eat their pieces of the meat. When eating, Justin formed a question in his head for Jason and then decided to ask him.

"Jason?"

"Yes, Justin?"

"What things did you do before you joined the Air Force?" Justin asked.

"Well, before I was in the Air Force, I did lots of things. But as far as the big things I did, I wanted to be a boxer, and have a pilot's license to fly a plane, but when the War started, I decided to go off and join the Air Force." Jason told Justin, then asked him, "What about you? What did you do before the Nazis abducted you?"

"Well, I said before I was a cross country runner and a gymnast when I freed you. But I was what you'd call a professional in both of those sports. I was a champion for my cross country team for a few years, and eventually became a master in my gymnastics class. This didn't make me so strong that I was gonna be in the Olympics, but this made me strong enough to the point that I was one of the best gymnasts and runners in Britain." Justin told Jason.

"Hmm. We were both into some sports before the War." Jason said.

"Yeah, I'd say so too." Justin agreed.

The two then continued on eating their dinner, and when the were done, Justin put out the fire and the two got ready to sleep. They set up their sleeping bags in the cargo hold of their plane, where they kept most of their equipment, water, and rations. But since they didn't have pillows, the two decide to use the two packs that they had as a pillow substitute.

"You think you'll be ready for tomorrow, Jason?" Justin asked.

"I'll be as ready as I'll be in the morning. Good Night." Jason said.

"Good Night." Justin said back.

With that, the two fell asleep.

To be continued...


End file.
